Bücherliebe
by aislingde
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man sich verirrt?


**Titel:** Bücherliebe  
**Autor:** Aisling  
**Personen:** Hermine Granger, OMC  
**Kategorie:** Humor  
**Inhalt:** Engin verirrt sich.  
**Kommentar:**Es ist eine Antwort auf das Crossover-Meme. Birgitt wünschte sich Hermine Granger (Harry Potter) und mein OC Engin Korpak - wer mehr zu diesem Charakter wissen möchte, kann ihn in meiner Story 'Und das Leben geht weiter', die auch hier veröffentlicht ist, kennen lernen.  
**Disclaimer:**Nichts gehört mir.  
**Beta:** Birgitt

* * *

Engin liebte London. Jedes Jahr fuhr er mindestens für ein Wochenende, wenn nicht sogar für eine ganze Woche in die Metropole.

Er genoss es, durch die Stadt zu bummeln und in den unzähligen Büchergeschäften zu stöbern. Oft genug passierte es ihm, dass er sich abends anhand der nächstgelegenen U-Bahn Station orientieren musste, wo er bei seinen Streifzügen gelandet war.

Es war ihm schon wieder passiert. Dieses Mal war er einem seltsam gekleideten Mann gefolgt, der mit einem dicken Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm den Laden verließ. Der Mann war in eine heruntergekommene Kneipe gegangen, hatte sich jedoch dort nicht aufgehalten, sondern hatte die Wirtschaft durch den Hinterausgang verlassen. Das hatte Engins Neugier nur noch mehr angestachelt. Und jetzt war er hier.

Keine Autos, nicht mal Fahrräder, kein elektrisches Licht. Und jeder trug seltsame Kleidung. Engin fragte sich, ob er in das Viertel einer religiösen Splittergruppe geraten war. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an eine Dokumentation über Amische, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.

Man warf ihm zwar den einen oder anderen neugierigen Blick zu, aber Engin war in Frankfurt schon in Vierteln unterwegs gewesen, wo er sich mehr nach seiner Dienstwaffe gesehnt hatte.

Als er an einer Ecke eine große Buchhandlung sah, ging er hinein, ohne einen Moment zu zögern.

So eine Buchhandlung hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es lag nicht daran, dass alle Regale voll gepfropft waren und sogar auf dem Boden die Bücher gestapelt waren, nein, das hatte er schon in vielen Antiquariaten gesehen. Es lag an den Büchern. Sie hatten eine ganz andere Ausstrahlung als alles, was er bisher gesehen hatte.

Ein Buch fiel ihm besonders ins Auge: ‚_Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof_'. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Mann auf dem Cover ihn anlächelte und plötzlich blinzelte er ihm auch noch zu!

Engin traute seinen Augen nicht. Das musste eine optische Täuschung sein. Oder ein holografscher Effekt. Ein überaus gelungener holografischer Effekt. Er nahm das Buch in die Hand, um es näher zu betrachten, als er ein verächtliches Schnauben hörte.

Engin blickte auf und sah eine hübsche junge Frau, mit einer wilden Lockenpracht, die ihn, nein das Buch, angewidert ansah.

„Etwas damit nicht in Ordnung?"

„Alles, was von diesem Autor kommt, ist nicht in Ordnung. Gilderoy Lockhart ist ein dummer Blender, der das Wissen anderer ausnutzt, um sich selbst im Ruhm zu sonnen. Leider fallen zu viele auf sein hübsches Gesicht hinein."

Ihr Urteil hatte etwas Endgültiges und sehr Überzeugendes.

„Oh!" Engin legte das Buch zur Seite. „Das wusste ich nicht. Ich kenne den Autor nicht. Genau gesagt, kenne ich keinen der Titel, die hier ausgestellt sind."

„Wie haben Sie den Weg zu uns gefunden?"

Engin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin einem Mann mit einem großen Bücherstapel gefolgt." Er sah, wie sie die Augenbrauen zusammen zog und die Stirn runzelte, und fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte. „War das nicht okay? Bin ich irgendwo gelandet, wo ich nicht sein darf? All das erinnert mich ein wenig an die Amish-People."

„Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht", wehrte sie ab. „Es wundert mich nur, dass Sie dem Mann folgen konnten. Amish-People sind wir nicht, aber wir bevorzugen, unter uns zu bleiben. Aber wo Sie schon einmal hier sind… Für welche Bücher interessieren Sie sich?"

Ihre ganze Haltung verriet Engin, dass gar nichts stimmte. Dass sie herausfinden würde, wer nicht aufgepasst hatte und dass derjenige viel Ärger bekommen würde. Und er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Sehen Sie, egal was hier schief gegangen ist... Ich bin Polizist und habe in der Observation viel Erfahrung." Er kratze sich am Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich in gewohnte Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen, als ich dem Mann folgte."

„Sind Sie in Ihrer Arbeit erfolgreich?"

Er sah ihre Augen neugierig aufblitzen und war froh, von dem Mann ablenken zu können. Er lächelte sie an.

„Ziemlich. Letztes Jahr haben wir einen internationalen Drogenring auffliegen lassen. Wir mussten zwei Jahre Arbeit investieren." Engin lächelte wehmütig. Viel zu oft vermisste er seinen Partner. Chris hatte den Dienst quittiert und war mit Eddie nach Paris gezogen.

Er räusperte sich, als er sah, mit welcher Intensität sie ihn ansah. Nicht, dass ihm weibliche Bewunderung Unbehagen bereitete, aber da war etwas, was ihn an Chris erinnerte. An ein Raubtier im Schafspelz. Mit dieser Frau wollte er keinen Ärger haben.

„Das hört sich sehr spannend an."

„In der Realität ist es nicht halb so spannend. Man verbringt die meiste Zeit mit Recherche und Observation. Verfolgungsjagden, wie man sie im Fernsehen sieht, gibt es so gut wie nie."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen. Aber ich finde die Recherche besonders spannend. Ich liebe es, in Büchern zu wälzen und Lösungen zu suchen."

Dieser Gedanke schien sie wirklich zu begeistern.

„Dafür nutze ich meistens meinen Computer. Bücher sind zur Entspannung da. Ich lese auch Fachliteratur, aber ohne gute Bilder finde ich solche Schinken langweilig."

„Dann kommen Sie mit, Herr…" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Engin überlegte einen Augenblick, dann entschied er, dass es keinen Grund gab, einen falschen Namen zu verwenden.

„Engin Korpak. Sie können mich gerne Engin nennen. Verraten Sie mir auch Ihren Namen?"

Engin verwendete den Augenaufschlag, der gewöhnlich bei den Frauen wirkte.

„Hermine Granger. Hermine."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand. Engin ergriff sie und entdeckte den Ring an ihrer Hand.

Er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen seinem Blick gefolgt waren, und sah ihr feines Lächeln.

„Wollten Sie mir nicht einige Bücher zeigen?"

Engin war gespannt, welche Schätze sie ihm zeigen würde.


End file.
